The Return of Slade
by AspenReiVelegrow
Summary: Slade Comes Back to Jump City and kidnappes Raven. How will the titans get her back? Read to find out!
1. Slade Returns

OK this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters all credit to appropriate owners.

"Duuude I won't eat pepperoni" wailed Beastboy waving his hands in the air.

"Why not Pepperoni isn't meat its pepperoni" replied Cyborg

The happy team of young superheroes was once again at their favorite pizza place trying to decide what to order.

"I suggest a large pizza with mint frosting and apple slices" stated the Tamaranian girl causing her friends to stop their arguing to star at her.

Robin leaned over and said quietly to her,

"Um, Starfire,… Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping."

"Oh," she said as Cyborg and Beastboy continued their meat argument.

Raven just grinned a little and saved the day by ordering a cheese pizza as well as a five meat pizza.

Unfortunately the happy times soon came to an end when a fiery 's' suddenly flared up in the park just before the team could begin a game of stankball.

At that moment a group of Slade's robotic goons attaked the Titans and Robin responded by shouting the teams battle cry,

"Titans Go!"

Beastboy morphed into a pterodactyl and carried a claw full of enemies into the river where they short circuited. At the same time Raven cast a black energy shield to protect herself from a kick. Raven quickly finished of that one and moved to another as Cyborg used his sonic cannon to leave half of the robots as nothing but a pair of legs.

Robin was about to use his birdarang on a goon when he caught sight of Slade. Completely forgetting the fight in the park Robin gave chase trying to catch up with Slade. While pursuing Slade Robin Used several of his ice capsules trying to slow him down. Unfortunately Slade never faltered and ran all the way to the bridge before turning calmly to face his old apprentice.

"What are you up to this time Slade?" Robin immediately demanded.

"My dear boy" Slade said "Are you sure you want to be following me?

Robin just glared his mask becoming white slits on his grim face

"Well?" Slade questioned.

"Just tell me why you're here" robin shouted at his arch enemy.

"I'm disappointed Robin and I thought that you had potential but I guess If you aren't concerned for your friends then that's not my problem." Slade said.

"What are you talking about?" Robin questioned.

"Why don't you go see for yourself before something happens to your friends" Slade stated before jumping of the bridge and disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

Robin glared at the smoke before running back to the park.

He arrived in time to hear Cyborgs victory cry.

"Booya!!!"

Raven then asked Robin what happened with Slade as she had seen Robin running after him.

"He got away" Robin almost growled his short reply and his tone was one that made none of the other titans question him further.

The team was about to head back to their tower when fire red tentacles shot out of the ground and attacked the titans.

The fire engulfed raven before she could shield herself and the other titans where left trying to fend them off and free Raven when suddenly they disappeared with raven, but not before giving everyone a few burns.

"Friend Raven" Starfire shouted in concern before turning and burying her face in Robins shoulder. Robin put a hand comfortingly on her back and looked into the sky.

It was a sad procession that entered the tower that evening.

"That didn't just happen tell be that didn't just happen." Beastboy kept muttering to himself.

Robin had disappeared to the evidence room as always and Starfire was sitting glumly on the sofa next to Cyborg and Beastboy.

After a little while Cyborg and Beastboy went to their respected rooms and went to bed.

Starfire went to find Robin and found him where he had been for several hours in the evidence room looking at odds and ends trying to figure out Slades plan.

"Robin" Starfire said quietly.

Robin turned to see her worried face comforting her again he said

"Don't worry Star I will bring her back"

OK we will have a contest if I get 10 reviews that are serious I will continue this story and everyone I give you permission to throw me to the dogs


	2. Do You Love Me?

Ok I decided that I'll go ahead and update as I have nothing better to do

Please review and Enjoy!!

Thank you Suck it Trebeck for a wonderful review

Disclaimer-I do not own teen titans or any characters

Robin stared at the items in front of him there was a broken screen from one of Slades henchmen, an "S" shaped boomerang Slade had thrown at Robin, and a broken bit of Slades mask

Hours ago Starfire had left to go to bed and now he was left to contemplate Slades attack and kidnapping of Raven.

"Damn it" he said angrily as he punched the table in front of him.

He glared around him as if staring hard enough would solve the crime his nemesis had committed.

He decided that he might be able to think better if he ate something.

As Robin wandered into the kitchen he saw Cyborg sitting at the counter eating a 24 in. sub.

"Hey" was Robin's casual greeting to his friend.

"Still working on the Slade case?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Ya" Robin said before turning his attention to the teams meager food supply to see if he could find anything edible.

"Ya know you really should try and get some sleep" Cyborg said to a very tired Robin.

Robin just grunted in reply as he bit into an apple.

"Well 'night" Cyborg said as he departed the main room.

"Hm "Robin said in reply his mind now back to capturing Slade.

He wandered back into the evidence room munching on his apple.

He spent several more hours thinking about the day's events.

He was about to retire for the night when he bumped into Starfire on his was down the hallway.

"Sorry Starfire" Robin said while rubbing his head.

"Robin" she said.

"Ya Star" Robin asked.

"We will be able to save friend Raven won't we?"

"Of course we will Star"

"Robin, have you slept at all tonight?"

"Not really"

"Robin if I ask you something will you answer truthfully?"

"Of course I will Star"

"Robin" Starfire asked shakily "do you love me?"

Robin suddenly became low on breath and started coughing causing Starfire to look up in was a while before Robin had the nerve to talk again and then all he said was,

"Star are you sure you wouldn't rather have this conversation in my room?"

Starfire just nodded and the two went to Robin's room to continue their conversation. It wasn't till the door was locked that Robin turned and sat on the bed next to Starfire. Taking her hands in his he told her,

"Starfire I've always loved you "

"Really" she squeaked in delight "So will you be my boy friend?"

On this Robin had to think for a while but he finaly decided that he would rather face the humility than hurt Starfire by saying no.

Finally he said "Sure" Causing her to squeak again.

"Glorious!! She sang out I shall tell friends Cyborg and Beastboy right away."

"Um Starfire you might want to wait till morning on that one"

"But Robin it is 8 o'clock and Cyborg is fixing Breakfast"

It was during Breakfast that the titans got a transmission from Slade.

"Hello again Robin" Slade said.

Sorry for the short chapter I will try to make the next one longer though (sorry I can't make any promises)

Any way please review and I give everyone permission to flame me (maybe I should have waited till I had more that a middle school English education*shrugs*)


	3. Author Notice

Notice: I will not be continuing this story, I'm deeply sorry to all who read and liked it but life has gotten in the way, I know that's no excuse but if I ever find the time I will update.

Sorry again and thanks for all who read this story.


End file.
